Lagrimas de Sangre
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: para algunos el primer amor es lo más importante que nos puede pasar en la vida, es maravilloso, por supuesto. pero para otros no es todo color de rosas... aveces las personas no son lo que creiamos que eran, cambiaron y aunque nos duela aceparlo esa es la verdad...


Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, este trabajo no tiene fines de lucro.

Resumen: para algunos el primer amor es lo más importante que nos puede pasar en la vida, es maravilloso, por supuesto.

* * *

Titulo: Lagrimas de Sangre.

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

* * *

La familia Li es considerada una de las dinastías más antiguas de todo Hong Kong, para preservar su sangre y apellido, los herederos se unían en matrimonio; lo primero fue, era y será el deber. Con la firme convicción de que el amor nace con el tiempo y la convivencia se realizaban las bodas, quienes se oponían a esto, eran expulsado del ceno familiar, humillados y desheredados de la gran fortuna y solo les quedaba la vergüenza y desdicha, no eran nada ni nadie, la familia te consideraba muerto.

Xiaolang o Shaoran Li es la nueva generación junto a su prima Meiling, desde antes de nacer, el compromiso fue arreglado, ellos deberían crecer sabiendo que lo principal era el deber, la palabra de un Li, era algo sagrado; los mismos padres de los pequeños hablaron y llegaron a este acuerdo, contando con la aprobación de la matriarca.

Mientras los pequeños iban creciendo, siempre permanecían juntos, eran inseparables. Desde pequeños les enseñaron los principios y reglas a los que debían estar sujetos, su compromiso seria hasta que la muerte los separe; en la antigüedad una infidelidad era castigada con la muerte y así debería seguir siendo, pero los tiempos cambian y las personas también, pero sus costumbres aun perduraban, mientras alguien crea en ellas, las costumbres y creencias existirán.

Se veía a dos niños pequeños jugando, mientras Kei, el fiel mayordomo los cuidaba junto al grupo de nanas o niñeras que contrataban, el pequeño Shaoran, un niño de ojos miel y pelo castaño, aun con su fuerte carácter era el amor de su pequeña prima Meiling, una niña un poco caprichosa, de ojos rojos y cabello negro que siempre lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas. Mientras pasaba el tiempo y ellos crecían se fueron haciendo más cercanos, hasta que pensaron que aquello era AMOR, pero un sentimiento impuesto por alguien más, siempre desencadena tragedia o quizás no, pero esta historia recién comienza, Meiling y Shaoran.

Los niños empezaron el colegio juntos, no tenían más amigos que el uno al otro y se negaban rotundamente a aceptar a otro niña/o en su grupo, "tres son multitud", siempre escucharon eso de sus padres, que les dijeron que si querían que en el futuro sean felices como hasta ahora lo habían sido ellos, que no le permitan a nadie inmiscuirse en su relación, si ambos tenían problemas que lo debían resolver y la mejor manera de hacerlo era hablando.

Fue así como el tiempo paso, crecieron muy unidos, hasta compartían un secreto, con solo dieciséis años, ella le entrego su virginidad, ninguno sabia de esto, era un secreto entre los dos, unos meses más tarde, el padre de Meiling, regresaba de un viaje de negocios, para formalizar el compromiso de su hija y sobrino, el avión exploto en pleno vuelo, no encontraron sobrevivientes, todo indicaba que había sido un atentado, nunca pudieron descubrir nada, el compromiso fue postergado, la señora Li quedo devastada, quería olvidar, empezar de nuevo, lejos de las reglas de la dinastía y así fue como se llevo a su hija.

Ambas mujeres llegaron a Japón, perdiendo el contacto con el resto de sus familias, encontraron un lugar tranquilo en donde vivir, Tomoeda sería su nuevo hogar, desde ese mismo momento, Meiling conoció a más personas y se alejaba cada día más de Shaoran. Fue así como comprendió algunas cosas, hasta cómo usar sus encantos para conseguir cualquier cosa de los hombres.

La madre de Meiling cada día estaba peor, un día mientras conducía por la carretera, tuvo un accidente y murió, la joven de veinte años se quedo sola, pero aun tenía a sus amigos.

Un día le llego una notificación desde Hong Kong, debía volver y cumplir con su palabra, ya era hora de su boda con Shaoran.

Continuara?

* * *

Por favor, denle solo una oportunidad, no pido nada más… esta idea salió de un brote de inspiración…

Atte.

Vanesa Tsukiyomi.


End file.
